Scars Never Heal
by DraconicFlames
Summary: A quick one-shot on how Doranbolt feels about Lahar's death and how Jellal got to follow the Oracion Seis. Rated T for dark Themes.


**Hey guys! So, for some reason, instead of being all happy and ready to do the fun second chapter of** _ **Warcraft on Shuffle**_ **like I was planning to, I was like "Meh. I'll do a depressing and sad one instead." I don't know why, but that's what happened. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: (sigh) I regret to inform you that I do not own Fairy Tail ;(**

 **Scars Never Heal**

I still heard his words ring with an immense intensity in my mind. _My name is Jackal. I'm a member of Tartarus, one of the Nine Demon Gates. Remember that in hell. Remember the name of the man who slaughtered the Council._ I had to stop myself from thinking about it before I saw the explosion again. The explosion that looked exactly like the one that murdered the Council. The one that took away my best friend Lahar.

Sage Org's voice was the one next that echoed in my mind. _L-live so you can avenge us… Doranbolt!_ I made a promise right then. Not to myself, but to the Council, Fiore and most importantly Lahar. I promised I would do everything I can to bring in the rats who took away so many lives. I will avenge them all. I will avenge him. If not for Jackal and the Nine Demon Gates, the man who I looked up to would be here. He would be next to me, helping me make decisions on how to best move forward. Instead, my best friend is…. Suddenly my knees felt weak and I had to stop and lean on the wall for support. Not that the wall could ever support me as he did. I could hear Lahar as if he was next to me, saying to pick myself up and use this experience to become stronger. What I would not give to hear his words of council just one more time. Nevertheless, I got up and continued my trek through the damp prison hallway towards my goal. Prisoner 100977 is going to give me answers whether he likes it or not.

* * *

I get there and see the scumbag smirking. This is not going to easy. During the interrogation, he says something that _really_ pissed me off. _Then they really made a big splash._ At that point, I lose it. I teleport in and hold a knife to his throat. How dare he insult the Council and Lahar! 'The snake is just trying to mess with me' I told myself. I pushed on with the interrogation; however, the only piece of information I managed to obtain was that the Tartarus members were all demons from the book of Zeref and their master, END, is supposed to be the most powerful one of them all. I left after that because it was clear he did not intend to tell me anything until he and his comrades were all set free. The snake. I cannot let them out! That would put even more things on Fiore's list of problems! On the other hand, I cannot do anything to avenge Lahar until I have more information. 'Ugh, why does everything have to be so difficult?!'. I continue to ponder over the best course of action while I get changed out of my freshly torn robe. After finding no solution, I head to the gravesite. 'I bet the bodies have already been buried'. I do not know why I'm going there. I guess it is because I know Lahar is there and I always go to Lahar for help.

Before I get there however, I encounter the face of someone I was definitely not expecting.

"Jellal?!"

"So, it seems you survived the blast. I am grat-." I did not let him finish. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed his back against a large piece of rubble. I subconsciously heard a female gasp, which I presume, was his partner in crime, Meldy.

"It was you wasn't it! You were the one who sent Jackal to bomb Era! You were just trying to get back at Lahar imprisoning you in the first place!" He tried to reply, but my grip was too strong and he was not getting enough air. However, that did not matter to me; he was going to pay for he did.

"Lahar stop! You're killing him! Plus it wasn-."

"Be Quiet! I know it was you guys who did this! You are going to pay for what you did to him!" I squeezed my hand closer around Jellal's throat, causing his face to turn purple.

"Doranbolt! Please stop!" she tried again, now in tears. Then realization spread across her face. "You said Jellal hurt him didn't you? You were referring to Lahar right?" She said in a very rushed manor.

"Don't say his name! You will disgrace it! And of course I was talking about him! You think I honestly care about the Council members. They were not active enough and just sat on their lazy butts all day! It's their fault as well that Lahar is dead!

"I agree but that the Council was next to useless; but, look at what you are doing!

You have become someone you are not. Full of rage and not thinking about the consequences. Is this what Lahar would want?" By the time she stopped talking, she was using a hushed tone. It felt like I had hit a solid steal wall as realization washed over me. What am I doing? This is not what he would want at all. If Lahar saw him right now, he would so infuriated at my actions. Not to mention extremely disappointed. I release my hand's hold on Jellal and let him fall to the ground, gasping for air and holding his neck.

"Jellal!" Meldy rushes over and inspects his throat for any serious damage.

"I know it does not mean anything, but I am extremely sorry for my rash actions," I said, guilt washing over me.

"It is not a problem," Jellal started. "Your friend died. You have a right to be upset. Especially at me" he said, ending slightly down cast.

"Is there any way to make it up to you?" I knew I was asking for trouble, but I felt so guilty and I felt I had to do something about it.

"Now that you mention it… there is one thing you can do." At this, I became worried. Sure, I want to make it up to him, but I still do not trust him.

"Relax," he said, sensing my unease. "All I ask is that you listen to my offer".

"What offer?"

* * *

I stood over the grave I was told held my friend. I gently placed a pair of broken glasses on top of the mound beneath the white cross.

"I have no idea what to do Lahar," I sank to knees and, for the first time, finally let the tears of mourning fall.

"What do I do? I have to get the information from Cobra but I would have to free the Oracion Sies! True Jellal offered to follow them and stop them from doing anything, but I cannot trust him!" I pathetically broke into sobs and unleashed the full force of water that was waiting in my eyes. Suddenly, I stopped. I felt a warm feeling swell in my chest. With no warning at all, I felt confidence, courage and most surprisingly, happy. I got up swiftly to go find Jellal and tell him to go ahead with the plan of double-crossing the Oracion Seis. Before I left however, I looked back at the grave one last time and shed a few more tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness and gratitude.

"Good bye, Lahar". With that, I left. What I could not see however, was a man with dark hair, purple eyes, and glasses standing on top of the grave, smiling at me.

"Good bye, Doranbolt".

 **Wow, that turned out longer than expected. Not to mention I did not really plan the happy ending, but whatever! I like happy endings better anyway! Please review!**


End file.
